


Spit

by Dorminchu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is not the worst thing ever. At least, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spit

_a/n: based off a tumblr prompt._

* * *

_"Lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other's eyes and taking it all in. Everything is silent._

_And then Person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B so badly that they fall out of bed."_

* * *

Picture two kids in a bed. Side by side. It's a perfectly innocent scene. Perhaps one of them rolls over. It doesn't really matter who. But someone does, and now they're face to face and hey, this is kind of nice. Almost nose to nose, breath ghosting skin.

The girl looks up slowly. The boy holds her gaze. He scoots a bit closer, which is kind of difficult because they're already close. Closer, now, forehead to forehead. He lets his eyes drift shut and listens to the sound of her breath. The stillness is almost lulling. Like being half asleep, when your hearing is murky. His smile is vacant, peaceful.

And she's watching him because, well, it isn't every day you get to appreciate this sort of thing.

But there's also a lot of mold, dust in the air, pollen; it's spring. So, allergies.

She sneezes. Right into his cheek. And Eren gasps and falls off the bed with a painful sounding _thud_.

Annie curses, hastily rolls over to inspect the damage.

"You got spit on my face," says Eren from somewhere on the floor.

"Um," says Annie after a moment. After another moment: "Sorry."

Eren just kind of shrugs. "What? It's just your spit."

"What are you implying?" says Annie, suddenly suspicious.

"I'm not worried about _your_ spit."

Annie gets up from the bed with a pillow in hand, not yet raised. Eren just grins.

She decides revenge is not worth giving him the satisfaction.

"Oh, shut up," she mutters.


End file.
